Electrical wiring systems often include one or more electrical wiring devices, such as dimmer switches, that control power to one or more loads. A dimmer switch has a main actuator for turning power ON/OFF to the load. An example of such an actuator includes a paddle or push pad capable of being depressed within a frame located on the front face of the dimmer. The dimmer switch also includes an intensity level actuator for controlling the magnitude of power to the load.
Conventional dimmer switches include an intensity level indicator. The intensity level indication is typically a linear array representing a linear scale (between off and full intensity of the associated load) such that one or more of the status indicators are illuminated to indicate the intensity of the lighting load. In some conventional dimmer switches, the dimmer switch typically includes a frame having one or more apertures extending through the frame for receiving a light guide assembly or linear array of light emitting diodes in which light emitted therefrom indicates the level of power being delivered to a load.
There is a need for further electrical load controllers, and more specifically to electrical load controllers having a frame with an integrally formed backlightable indicator region.